An emerging technology is a so-called Available Bit Rate (ABR) Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) service category. There is strong interest in utilizing ABR to transport ATM data traffic in broadband access networks employing a suitable media access protocol. The problem, however, with such arrangements is the need for a generic approach to address the ABR interaction with so-called Media Access Control (MAC) units or protocols regarding interoperability issues.